Maya's Fear
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Maya and Ky are having a training session in the middle of a river on a little island and Ky knocks her into the water with one of his attacks. Maya... well read and find out. i suck at summaries so please give it a chance and review and tell me how i did. rated because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Maya's POV

I was training with Ky on an island in the middle of the lake that we were at. He used his plasma attack and blasted me in the water. Usually I'm a good swimmer, but there was a lot of seaweed in the water and I got caught in it. It kept pulling me under. It wasn't until about four minutes later did Ky jump in and untangle me. By that time, I had already taken an involuntary breath. Water was choking me as Ky brought me to the surface. I started to cough but it wasn't working that well.

"Maya!" Ky shouted. He leaned me against his chest and started to pat my back and water started to come out of my lungs. I coughed to attempt to speed things up. By the time all the water was out of my lungs, I couldn't breathe and Ky took notice. Ky laid me on the ground and started to do CPR. "Boomer!" he shouted between breaths of air he was giving me. I heard a door slam and saw Boomer come out.

"What happened Ky?" he asked frantically. I tried to push Ky away, but he just stayed away long enough to tell Boomer what happened.

"Ky please… stop… I'm fine now…" I told him. He nodded and helped me sit up. I saw Boomer run over to us and attempt to carry me. I told him no, but he didn't listen. He carried me all the way to the X-Skaper and laid me on the couch and had me lean against Ky just in case.

"Honestly I'm fine!" I tried to shout, but I got really light headed. I nearly fell over, but Ky caught me, and wrapped his arm around me to prevent me from falling. To be honest, it felt nice. Wait! What am I saying? Ky's just my friend… yea, just a friend. I think.

"Maya, you just nearly drowned and I had to do CPR on you to get you to breathe correctly. You are NOT fine." Ky said. I sighed and just sat by him and let myself fall asleep.

Ky's POV

I watched as Maya fell asleep next to me, so I laid her down on the couch in a more comfortable position. I got up and got a blanket from one of the closets and put it over her so she wouldn't get sick from the cold.

She looks so cute when she's sleeping, I thought to myself. Wait; where did that come from?! Maya's just my friend. Right?

I walked over to Boomer and started up a conversation with him to take my mind off of things.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Boomer asked. I nodded my head.

"If I know Maya, she'll be completely fine. There's no way something like this can get her down! You heard how she kept saying she was fine and she didn't need help; she's going to be like this the whole time." I told him. He nodded and kept his eyes forward.

Boomer's POV

This is the second time that Maya nearly drowned that I know of. I hope this doesn't turn into a pattern, because if it does, she's going to get a serious case of pneumonia, if she doesn't already. Hopefully our next kairu deposit isn't anywhere under water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get it up on here as soon as I could. Anyway, where is there next kairu deposit going to be? Did Boomer speak too soon? Is Maya's nearly drowning going to become a pattern? Is Maya going to get pneumonia? Why am I asking questions instead of working on the chapter that will give you those answers? Stay tuned! -^.^-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update! School really sucks! Anyway, where we left off:**

**Boomer's POV**

**This is the second time that Maya nearly drowned that I know of. I hope this doesn't turn into a pattern, because if it does, she's going to get a serious case of pneumonia, if she doesn't already. Hopefully our next kairu deposit isn't anywhere under water.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maya's POV

I woke up to my chest hurting, but feeling warm. The last think I remember was being carried onto the X-Skaper by Boomer, and falling asleep next to Ky. But I was lying down right now. I guess Ky got up and laid me down.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was covered in a blanket. I guess Ky put it on me earlier too. I got a sharp pain in my chest and I started coughing. Ky immediately came to my side and patted my back after helping my sit up.

"Thanks." I told him. He nodded and sat down next to me, feeling my forehead. He must think that I'm sick. "I'm fine Ky, honest."

"Just checking Maya, we don't need you sick." He told me. I smiled; at least he cared about me.

"Are you ok back there Maya?" I heard Boomer ask. I replied yes and he said ok and kept flying somewhere.

"So any news on where the next Kairu deposit is?" I asked them. They shook their heads to signal no. I sighed. I was SO bored right now it's not even funny. "But I'm too bored to just sit around here doing nothing!"

As if on cue to my needs, Mookee came in and told us that a new relic revealed itself.

"Where at?" Boomer asked.

"The relic is in The Lost City of Atlantic!" he told us. Oh no… I can't swim all the way to the bottom of the ocean, let alone hold my breath for that long. I looked over at Boomer and Ky and they must be thinking the same thing, because I can see the worry on their faces.

"Um… I think that you need to stay here for this one Maya." Ky told me. I looked over at him to see if he was joking. His facial expression was completely serious. Just great, when Ky makes his mind up, he sticks to it. I sighed and sat down, knowing that I can just follow them later.

"But Ky, I'm fine now. I just needed to rest a bit." I told him. He and Boomer shook their heads; signaling that their answer was final. I guess I'm following them later.

"You know that I'll just follow you right?" I told them. They exchanged looks, and then sighed.

"Fine, you can come with, but you need to stay with us at all times, and do not go off on your own." Boomer told me. Ky nodded. I sighed.

"Fine, whatever you say." I told them. This is going to be a _long_ kyru hunt.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM  
well, how was that? I know, I know, SHORT! But sorry, school has me booked and these are the years of school that count the most. I am also really slow at updating… heheh. ^.^ anyway, keep waiting, reviewing, and reading! I shall update ASAP. But it will help if I had ideas from fans like you! Send me requests and ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3 PLEASE READ! Explanations!

**Hello readers! Please actually read this! This is important! Some people seem to think that I have abandoned this story, but NO I haven't! I just have severe writers block!**

**Another thing, some people want me to make Maya pregnant! Come one! They are only, like what, 15? 16 years old? Not going to do that, but I will do that in a different fanfic if I get around to writing it.**

**Another reason that I haven't been updating is that school is a total drag! And I promised my grandma (the person I live with) that if I don't get my grades up, then I lose my laptop for the rest of the year! I really don't think you guys want that right? **

**About the review someone posted about me updating another story, it's easier for me to update that one because I have the ebook for the Harry Potter series and all I do is copy and paste each chapter of the book to a document then go from there.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible! I got inspired by a review, and I am going to give that person credit! That person is:**

**Kayla Nielson**

**Thank you Kayla! **

**And some people are confused about why I went with the title of "Maya's Fear".**

**The meaning was supposed to be nearly drowning. If you guys remember the episode where they learn that Boomer is afraid of water, that Maya nearly drowns because she gets caught in all that seaweed. I was adding onto that. Same kind of goes with the other Redakai fanfiction that I have. **

**Thanks for all of you that actually read this! I am very sorry that this is an author's note instead of an actual update, but I will update soon! Three day weekend, so I have time now!**


End file.
